No Chances
by LanisFanFiction
Summary: [Novella] Burned by an ex lover, Harry is determined to not get hurt again. What happens when he encounters a very different Draco Malfoy from the one he knew in school? A Draco Malfoy who has decided he would rather like to experience Harry’s ‘assets’…


**TITLE: No Chances**

**AUTHOR: **Lani (aka LanisFanFiction)

**RATING: R**

**SUMMARY: **Novella Burned by an ex lover, Harry is determined to not get hurt again. What happens when he encounters a very different Draco Malfoy from the one he knew in school? A Draco Malfoy who has decided he would rather like to experience Harry's 'assets'…

**WARNINGS: **Adult language, sexual content, minor angst, minor exhibitionism, fluff

**WORDS: **19,621

**NOTES: **Birthday gift fic for CeeCee, my good friend and Yahoo! Group moderator :) CeeCee requested Slut!Draco with a nipple ring ;)

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY, CEECEE! HUGS**

**THIS IS A CENSORED VERSION OF THE COMPLETE NOVELLA**

**ALL GRAPHIC SEXUAL CONTENT IS EDITED  
FOR THE UNCENSORED VERSION PLEASE VISIT MY WEBSITE:**

**www (dot) lanisfanfiction (dot) com**

**in website form**

**Many thanks to _Jadzia7667_ for Beta'ing!**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. JKR owns everything.**

**PART ONE**

Harry Potter blew his hair out of his eyes and surveyed the scene before him. "A party in my honour and I don't even have a date. Brilliant," he grumbled.

Ron Weasley laughed. "You have your friends, music, and _lots_ of booze, though."

"No offence, but I'd prefer to wake up with company rather than a hell of a hangover," Harry replied. "It's been months."

Harry's other best friend, Hermione Granger, flung her arm around Harry's shoulders and gave him a squeeze. "It's brilliant that you're finally ready to date again, sweetie."

"I don't know about ready to date, but I'm more than ready to find someone to settle down with. I'm over all this casual stuff." Harry shrugged his jacket off. "I'm sick of being hurt."

"You've just been burned. You ex was an arsehole, Harry. You were right to give him the boot. He cheated on you, for fuck sake!" Ron seethed.

"Ah, whatever," Harry said with a dismissive wave of his hand. "Let's just have a good time tonight. Who's going to be here?"

"A group of people from our year at Hogwarts, and some from other years, Hogwarts staff, a bunch of Ministry workers, our families, and probably the odd gatecrasher or two," Hermione reeled off. "It's hard to believe it's been five years since you killed Voldemort, isn't it?"

"Pfft, no," Harry scoffed. "It feels like fucking twenty years."

"I think we need to get a drink in Harry's hand, and fast," Ron warned. "He's in one of his bitter and pessimistic moods."

"I'm fine," Harry laughed. "I'm just not into this whole party business. I'd rather be home scoffing chocolate in front of my television, to be truthful. Do you think they'd notice if I wasn't here?"

Hermione gave him a sceptical look and then pointedly gazed over to a huge banner adorning the far wall that screamed 'HARRY POTTER: THE BOY WHO LIVED TWICE! FIVES YEARS SINCE HE SAVED THE DAY!'

"Fuck," Harry stated.

"Oh shush," Hermione scolded. "It was nearly going to be a surprise party, but we figured you wouldn't appreciate that."

"Thank you," Harry stated with a nod.

"Oh hell," Ron muttered from his left.

"What?" Harry questioned, following Ron's glare. "Malfoy!" he screeched. "What the fuck is that bastard doing at a party for _me_! Why is he dressed like a bloody hooker? Fucking brill –" Harry cut himself off with a gasp of horror. "Does he have his _hand_ down that bloke's pants! What the hell?"

"Yeah, I invited him," Hermione piped up. "He's quite a lot of fun socially."

"I'll fucking say! I can see him being extremely _social_ with that bloke!" Harry snapped. "This is bloody crap! What the hell are you doing inviting _Malfoy_ to _my_ party! Have you forgotten that the last time I saw that piece of shit, we basically knocked each other out in a huge brawl?"

Hermione sniffed and folded her arms. "That was years ago. Unlike _certain people_, some of us chose to stay in the wizarding world and are actually aware of things that have gone on AV. People and situations have vastly changed."

"AV?" Harry asked with a questioning look.

"After Voldemort," Hermione explained and Harry snorted in response.

"What a crock," Harry said dryly. "How ridiculous. Who the hell came up with that?"

Hermione and Ron both shrugged. "It was just a thing that sort of started. You never let us discuss it, so of course you wouldn't have heard it yet," Hermione mused.

"Whatever. Please explain to me what this has to do with the blond tosser flaunting himself on the dance floor," Harry demanded.

"Draco is a pretty high profile Healer, Harry," Hermione told him. "He is a specialist in genetic wizarding diseases."

Harry pursed his lips and glared sceptically over at Draco Malfoy. His ex-rival in school was dressed in… well not much at all, and whatever he _did_ have on was skin tight. Shiny leather pants with an equally shiny red vest showcased his body nicely. The deep red boots he was wearing actually had _heels_ and he had silver chains around his neck and wrists. His blond hair was hanging loosely around his face and it appeared that he was wearing rather heavy eye makeup. "Oh yeah, he looks the _picture_ of professionalism with his dick and arse on show, writhing up and down that wanker that looks like a male prostitute. Who is that bloke he is with, anyway?" he asked impatiently.

Hermione cleared her throat, and looked down at her hands. "That's Draco's date. His mediwizard assistant, apparently. It's not really any of our business."

Harry sneered and rolled his eyes. "Not any of our business? It's the whole room's business! They're practically naked and fucking on the dance floor!"

"It doesn't mean he's not a good guy now," Hermione insisted. "He's actually been in one of the gay wizard magazines when they did a spread on high profile businessmen who are gay."

"That is _beyond_ gay, Hermione! Why are you telling me all this? I don't give a shit! And I'm still waiting to hear why he is here." Harry suddenly broke into a forced grin and waved at Remus Lupin from across the room.

"He wanted to come," Hermione said quickly. "He, um, comes up to Hogwarts to see Severus often, so things are sort of friendly between us now. Aside from the fact he is a male slut who's probably slept with most of the gay wizarding population, and just about all the bisexual population, he's actually quite charming company. School is a whole history away now, Harry."

Harry turned and looked evenly at her. Hermione didn't miss the furious glint in his eyes, though outwardly, he was the picture of calm. "I need a drink," he said and sauntered off towards the bar.

"You shouldn't have invited Malfoy, Hermione!" Ron snapped. "He could be labelled a saint and Harry would still hate him. Now Harry's pissed off and he should be having a good time at this party. It's the first magical function we've managed to drag him to since the Voldemort thing. He should be relaxed and happy. You could've at least warned him about Malfoy."

Hermione watched as Harry stomped over to the bar, and Draco's eyes immediately zeroed in on the ex-Gryffindor. She smiled when Draco pushed his 'date' away abruptly and started slinking over to where Harry was leaning over the bar ordering, no doubt, a large, strong drink. "Harry's a big boy. He can look after himself," she said slyly and then grabbed Ron's hand to pull him onto the dance floor.

"Well, if it isn't the guest of honour."

Harry rolled his eyes at the confident drawl and turned to pierce Draco with a questioning gaze. "To what to I owe the pleasure?" he snorted derisively.

"Oh no, the pleasure is all mine, I assure you," Draco purred, sliding gracefully on the barstool next to Harry. "Great turnout, brilliant music, food and alcohol on tap, your hot arse in those pants… what more could a man possibly want?"

"To be alone," Harry snapped. "I think your _date_ is getting restless." He waved his hand dismissively at the man who was standing on the edge of the dance floor with his arms crossed.

"He's not my date, Potter," Draco intoned. "He my assistant. Assistant with benefits, but I'm an entirely free agent."

"Yeah, _very_ free, from what I hear," Harry replied, taking a long gulp from his beer. "To just about anyone."

Draco smirked. "It's all true," he stated with a shrug. "What can I say? I like variety."

"Don't you have some bloke to go hump, or something? I really don't want you in my presence," Harry said rudely.

"My, my, we _are_ bitter and twisted. I was warned. Silly me for taking the chance," Draco said lightly. "I hear you've been a little sparse on the bedroom front recently."

Harry cleared his throat. "We're not all cut out to live the life of a slut."

"Ouch," Draco said with a whistle. "That was below the belt. Nothing I can't handle, though. I like fucking. I'm not ashamed of that."

"Well, some of us prefer fucking with one person, for a long time," Harry replied. He could feel himself unwinding with the alcohol, and he didn't feel so irritated anymore. Hell, maybe it _was_ time to chance a civil conversation with Malfoy.

"I wouldn't be opposed to settling down myself," Draco drawled. "… if the right person were to come along…"

"Yeah, sure," Harry said sceptically. "You can bugger off now. Why are you even haunting me, anyway?"

Draco turned on his stool and leant back against the bar, surveying the colourful crowd. "Maybe I just want to be seen with the Saviour of the Wizard World? Do you know how many blokes I could pull if I told them I bedded the Boy Who Lived?"

"No, and I don't really give a fuck either," Harry snorted, draining the last of his beer and waving to the bartender for another.

"Want to dance?" Draco asked spontaneously.

"No, thanks. I don't want to get the reputation of being Draco Malfoy's latest lay," Harry told him. "I'm also not used to my dancing partner having his hand down my trousers, so you might feel a little awkward."

"Come on, Potter," Draco purred. "You know you want my arse."

Harry sat back and gave Draco a bored look. "A room full of highly eligible gay men and you're here pestering me. I suspect it's _you_ who wants _my_ arse, Malfoy," he said smugly.

Draco sat back abruptly and sneered. "You wish." He stood up and glanced down at Harry. "You know where you can find me if you change your mind." He slunk back over to a group of his ex-Slytherin mates and then started dancing suggestively with Blaise Zabini.

It was a brilliant party, on a whole. Harry felt like he had spoken to every single person in the room, and his back was actually stinging from people slapping him on it. Hermione had wiped near five lots of lipstick lips from his cheek, and he was starting to get sore legs from accepting dances with people. His friends had been right, he _was_ enjoying being back with his old magical friends. Though it just wasn't quite enough for him to yearn for the old life.

Harry hummed slightly to the music as he wandered over to the Men's Room. He'd been drinking, but making sure he had a soft drink or fruit juice in between each alcoholic beverage. Now he was just busting for a piss. It was taking all his effort not to grab himself and partake in the 'Need the toilet' dance.

Thanking god there was no line-up; Harry pushed into the bathroom and zeroed in on a urinal. He fumbled to undo his zip and then started peeing in relief with a huge sigh.

"Ohhhh Merlin. Fuck me," came a deep groan from behind Harry, so he whipped around to see what was going on. It sounded like someone was having a bit of trouble in one of the stalls, but the sight he was met with literally caused him to choke on his gasped breath and almost piss on his hand.

Draco had some other guy bent over the toilet in of the stalls, the door splayed open for anyone to see. His pants were down just enough to allow him to pound frantically into this bloke, who was the one moaning and groaning as he braced himself on the cistern.

Besides that fact that Draco had one gorgeous, firm arse, it was hardly to be appreciated in the position it was! Harry yanked up his pants, somehow had the mind to wash his hands, and fled the bathroom. Once he was outside, he steadied himself against the wall. A feeling of what was the mix of wanting the puke extensively, and utter awe at the same time washed over him. This was soon replaced by bewilderment. How did Draco do such things without a care in the world?

"Harry?" Hermione asked, hurrying up to his side. "Are you ok? You look like you're about to pass out."

Harry shook himself to regain his composure. Why was he letting the slimy bastard affect him this way? "I'm fine, Hermione. Just a bit hot. I need a drink."

"Come on then," Hermione chuckled. "There's a large vodka and Coke waiting for you at the bar. Get that into you, and then I want a dance with my adorable best friend."

Harry was dancing with Remus' girlfriend, Tonks, a while later. "Having a good time, mate?" she asked as she twirled Harry around. She had insisted on leading and Harry just went along.

"Absolutely," Harry stated with a laugh.

"Finally letting your hair down, hey?" Tonks chuckled. "It was a joint conspiracy, you realise? We all ganged up to ensure you got that stick out of your arse tonight. Some of us even plan to see you leave with a hot guy for a good shag, mister."

Harry just smiled and rolled his eyes fondly. "I don't like the chances of finding the love of my life here tonight, Tonks," he sighed.

"What's that got to do with shagging?" Tonks laughed.

"I've given up on mere dating. I want to find someone special. And unless he happens to fall at my feet, I'm not going to waste time looking too hard," Harry explained and Tonks gasped.

"Merlin, you're more far gone than we thought," she stated. "We knew you were feeling sort of flat with life, but you can't just give up on meeting people, Harry."

"I'm over it, Tonks," Harry said with a shrug. "The last bastard cheated on me. I'm more than happy to just have a good time with my mates, and focus on my job, which I love."

"Working for a Muggle magazine," Tonks said pointedly. "You could get just as fulfilling journalist work in the wizarding world…and just as likely find 'The One' there also. You've shut yourself off from a whole world of possibilities. How can you be sure you've done the right thing?"

Harry stopped dancing and glanced around him. "Look, I know you all want me to integrate myself back into magic, but I'm not bothered by it. It gave me nothing but grief. I'm happy with my life now. I have old and new friends, a great house, and a fantastic job…" His glare landed on the back of a familiar blond head. Draco had yet another guy pressed up against the wall; he was snogging the newcomer insistently. Did he ever rest?

"Seen something you like?" Tonks asked in amusement.

"Like? I'm disgusted by him. That's the sixth bloke he's been draped over tonight. Not to mention the one I saw him fucking in the bathroom. His supposed date left ages ago. How can anyone be like that?" Harry seethed in frustration.

"I suspect he's just having fun. You seem to have noticed him an awful lot tonight," Tonks pointed out.

"How could I not notice him? He's dressed like a bloody twisted Christmas angel! I'm not interested in him. I despise the wanker! I want a long-term relationship, not bloody genital herpes!" Harry cried, a little too loudly and earned strange looks from people nearby.

"He's a Healer, Harry, and a bloody good one at that. He may have a lot of sexual interaction with other blokes, but I have no doubt he takes care of himself," Tonks said confidently. Harry just frowned. "He gets your knickers in a twist like none of us have ever seen. Why is he getting to you so much after so long?"

Harry exhaled sharply through his nose before shaking his head and stalking away from Tonks and the rest of the crowd.

"Nice night for it," Draco said as he came up next to Harry on the balcony. Harry was leaning on the railing having a smoke. Draco reached over and plucked it from his lips, tossing it on the ground and stamping it out pointedly with his boot.

"Fuck off!" Harry spat.

"It's bad for you," Draco stated. "One thing I will not tolerate is fags."

"Strange statement coming from you," Harry laughed harshly.

"Says the fellow fag," Draco scoffed.

"Why are you harassing me?" Harry asked in exasperation. He pulled his packet of cigarettes from his pocket to light up again, only to have Draco grab them and launch them over the balcony. "Just piss off, Malfoy!"

Draco ignored him, and shifted closer so their faces were mere inches away from each other. "I've decided you were right," he purred. "I _do_ want your arse. I have done for many years."

"What a load of bollocks," Harry snorted. "Go back to your harem, Malfoy. They might be willing to let you fuck them in a filthy bathroom, but you'll never touch me."

Draco licked his lips and stared deeply into Harry's eyes. "But will _you_ touch _me_?" he whispered and before Harry could realise what was happening, Draco swooped in and kissed Harry passionately, pressing him back against the balcony in the sheer force of the sudden embrace.

Harry fought for a few moments, but Draco persisted, giving Harry no choice but to melt into the kiss. His mind blurred briefly. Malfoy was a fucking fine kisser! Eventually, though, he came to his senses, and shoved Draco away angrily. He swiped the back of his hand across his mouth, sneering. "How dare you, you fucking bastard!" he spat. "I will not be treated like one of your whores! Get fucked, and leave me the hell alone!"

Draco sighed as he watched Harry disappear back into the party. It was going to be a lot more work than he anticipated… was it worth it?

"Oh shit," Hermione muttered as Ron started snorting with laughter.

"He's so bloody pissed!" Ron cried. "He just walked up to the friggen DJ and kissed him! Smack! Right on the lips! First time I've heard the bloke lost for words all night!"

Hermione watched in horror when Harry proceeding to jump up onto the bar and start dancing wildly, as he began to strip his shirt off. "It's time to take him home, Ron," she said firmly. "He's going to be wreck in a few short hours! We can't have him making a fool out of himself."

Ron's mouth suddenly dropped open. "Too late…" he groaned and Hermione whipped around to see what Ron was talking about.

"FUCK!" she gasped. For someone so intoxicated, Harry looked rather graceful as he leapt off the bar and pounced on Draco, sending them both sprawling on the floor. For the first time in his life, Draco Malfoy looked completely and utterly stunned.

"Oh my god, please tell me he's not –," Ron whimpered. "Oh hell, he is…" He slapped his hands over his face when Harry pinned Draco to the floor, gazing hungrily at the blond before he kissed him forcefully.

"Maybe we won't need to take Harry home tonight…" Hermione said with a satisfied grin.

"Mmf, Harry, stop," Draco gasped, trying to push his very drunk crush away from him. "You're pissed. You shouldn't be doing this!"

"Oh, c'mon, Malfoy," Harry slurred. "You wan' my arse. Take it!" He pushed Draco's hand away and rubbed himself against Draco's thigh. Draco could feel Harry's erection digging into him and his breath quickened in response. If Harry didn't stop, Draco would gladly fuck him here on the floor in front of everyone. But this wasn't how it was meant to go!

"Harry, why don't I take you home?" Draco bargained. "I'm sure you have a lovely bed."

"You don' deserve to come to my bed, Malfoy," Harry spat. "You bloody ssslut…" He hiccupped and started dragging himself clumsily off Draco. Draco was up in a shot, and took Harry's arm. Harry weakly tried to bat him away, but eventually gave up as his energy began to drain from him.

Draco eased Harry onto a barstool and ordered a strong, black coffee. "You will drink this coffee and then I'll take you home," he insisted.

"You look more 'tractive when ya' haven' got ya' tongue down some dick's throat," Harry muttered and took a long gulp of the coffee, spitting half of it out over the bar. "Urgh, 'sno milk. Blah." He poked Draco in the arm. "You can take me 'ome, but I still 'ate you."

"Of course," Draco drawled with a smirk. "I have a limo out the back. Come on, I'll get you home safe and sound." He sent a thumbs up to Hermione, who was watching with interest from along the bar. She nodded in understanding when he pointed at the door, indicated he was taking Harry home. Old school rivalry had long since dissipated. She was now the Charms professor at Hogwarts, and worked alongside Severus Snape, who had been an old family friend of the Malfoys for many years. She had grown to trust and respect Draco immensely, so Draco knew she would have faith in him to get Harry home safely. Draco, of course, would take no responsibility for any self-induced drunken injury Harry caused himself.

Harry was now surprisingly pliant. Draco had a supportive arm wrapped around Harry's waist, and Harry allowed the touch without protest. He had also fallen strangely quiet. Draco was unnerved by the lack of sniping coming from his ex-rival.

"You would 'ave a limo, too, ya' rich snob," Harry finally piped up, tripping over his own feet and Draco sighed. For a minute there, he thought he may have been dragging the wrong drunk person home.

"It has lovely, soft wide seats, if you're interested in a fuck on the way home," Draco teased. "Very private."

"Stuff it, shithead," was Harry's response, complete with random finger gesture.

"May I remind you that _you_ were the one to initiate that snog back there?" Draco said with a smirk.

"Meh," Harry replied with a shrug.

"What's your address?" Draco asked as they approached his limo. "Martin, we're taking a bypass to drop Harry home," he told his driver.

"Umm…" Harry said, scratching his head. "Somewhere west…"

"Oh that helps," Draco snorted. "Give me your wallet."

"F'koff," Harry muttered. "Ya' not touchin' it."

Draco rolled his eyes. "You're holding yourself up on my _limousine_, Potter. I'm not going to rob you." He managed to reef Harry's wallet out of his back pocket, and again Harry just let him go ahead. What was with the yo-yoing between bitching and complying? Draco's head was starting to hurt trying to keep up.

Draco pulled out Harry's Muggle drivers licence and a strip of condoms tumbled to the floor. "You do realise we have spells for this sort of thing on the _real_ world?" he stated.

"Bit 'ard to do without a wand." Harry rested his head against the cool window of the car. That woozy, unsteady feeling was starting to overtake him. He wished Draco would stop nattering on about nothing and just take him home. "Ungh," he mumbled as the ground seemed to tilt under his feet and his stomach churned.

Draco sighed. Okay, he was going to bite. It was too tempting. "Where's your wand?"

"Up my arse," Harry retorted.

"Oh, so that's your problem," Draco laughed. "I can fix that. I have very talented fingers."

Harry just glared weakly at him. "Gringotts. In my vault. Haven' used it since that day…" he trailed off and swayed.

"Harry? Are you alright, babe?" Draco asked, throwing his hands out to steady him.

Harry managed a weak snort mixed with a giggle. "You called me 'babe'."

Draco sniffed defensively. "I call everyone 'babe'," he stated. "You don't look well, Harry. Let me help you into the limo."

"I… don' think tha's a good idea…" Harry mumbled weakly.

"Why not?" Draco asked impatiently. "We'll have you home soon."

"Because –" and Harry cut himself off by vomiting rather spectacularly all over Draco's legs and shoes.

Draco just sighed and held Harry upright, rubbing his back softly. "These are leather pants and dragon hide boots, Potter. I do hope you appreciate what I'm doing for you. Martin, can you hand me my wand? It's in my briefcase." He stuck his hand into the window of the vehicle.

"You don' carry your wand on you?" Harry choked out in disbelief.

"If you haven't finished vomiting, I suggest you save the questions until after. Choking is very unattractive," Draco advised, and as expected, Harry started heaving again. "Shit, you're even gorgeous when you're hurling," he mumbled quietly to himself.

"Wha'?" Harry asked.

_Fuck, not quietly enough!_ Draco thought to himself. "Nothing," he said quickly. "How are you feeling?" He pointed his wand at the mess and cleared it away. Harry was leaning against him, and Draco bit his lip at the mixed emotions that pooled in his gut when Harry put his head on his shoulder.

"Like shit," Harry muttered.

Draco opened the back door and helped Harry to climb in. He hurried over to the other side and slid onto the seat next to Harry. Draco called Harry's address through to Martin and then closed the window to give them some privacy. "Do you want to lie down?"

"No," Harry said petulantly. He was sitting stiffly and gazing out the window.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked with a sigh. "I'm just doing you a favour, you know?" Harry pursed his lips and didn't answer. "You came with me willingly. We can stop the car now, and you're welcome to get out. But you pass out, and I am bound to assist you, you realise."

"Do all your patients know you're a whore?" Harry spat.

"So the puking sobered you up a little?" Draco said. "My personal life has nothing to do with my professional life."

Harry laughed dryly. "Yeah, I noticed that when you had your tongue down your assistant's throat."

"What are the chances of you giving me break so we can actually be civil for a change?" Draco asked, sitting back against the plush seat. He waved his wand and a glass of champagne appeared in his hand.

"About zip," Harry sneered. "I want one of them." He pointed to the glass.

"It's non-alcoholic."

"I want the real type then," Harry told him.

"Fancy a bit of alcohol poisoning, do you?" Draco shook his head.

"Well, my ride home is a Healer, so why the fuck not? Now give me a drink!" Harry demanded. Draco obliged and conjured Harry a glass of 'real' champagne along with a bucket that he placed on the floor.

"Aim at that if you feel the need to purge yourself again," Draco intoned, sipping from his glass. "I hope you have Hangover Potion at your house because that's not something I carry on me." Harry just ignored him and gulped down his whole glass in one go. "You're a right bitch when you're pissed."

"Hold that thought, because I'll be buggered if you'll be bending me over the toilet for a frantic fuck," Harry sniped.

"You saw me," Draco said evenly.

"ANYONE COULD HAVE SEEN YOU!" Harry exploded. "It was a public bathroom! The door was open!"

Draco cleared his throat and studied Harry for a few moments. "I apologise," he said sincerely. "You deserve better than that."

Harry opened his mouth with another scathing retort, but closed it in shock. "What?" he asked. "Are you apologising because it was me who saw you, or because you're regretful for doing it?"

Draco sighed. "Both. I shouldn't have acted like that at your party because…"

"Because?" Harry pressed.

Draco shook his head. "Never mind," he said dismissively. "Another drink?"

"You're a skinny arse, Harry," Draco grunted as he tried to haul Harry up the front steps to his house. "How the fuck are you so heavy now?" He gasped in surprise when Harry unexpectedly feathered his fingers through the back of Draco's soft hair.

"I love you," Harry said soppily, hanging heavily into Draco. "You got a nice bum… an' ya' 'airs pretty…" He gazed adoringly into Draco's eyes.

"You don't love me, Harry. You hate me," Draco corrected, feeling somewhat guilty at seeing Harry's pale face and bloodshot green eyes. He'd never seen Harry drunk before. They had never really interacted socially before; Draco always used to perve on Harry from afar. "I suspect you would be in love with a telegraph pole by now if that was within your vicinity. Warn me if you're going to puke again, okay?"

"Gimme a kiss…" Harry slurred, throwing his arms around Draco's neck and nearly toppling them over in the process. Draco threw his free arm out to steady them against the railing and tried to push Harry away. Harry would regret every moment come morning, and no matter how much Draco liked sex, there was no way he was going to take advantage of Harry in this state.

Harry did plant a sloppy, wet kiss on Draco's lips, and although he tasted strongly of alcohol and smelt faintly of sweat and sick, Draco had to inwardly fight not to respond to Harry's intoxicated actions. Harry was now fumbling with the buttons on Draco's pants and desperately trying to get his hands down the front of them. Draco's breath quickened and he had to bite down on this lower lip to keep from moaning. The number of times he had wanked to the thought of Harry with his hands on his own cock were endless. It was mere inches from becoming reality and Draco was actually going to halt proceedings.

"Stop!" Draco said in a firm voice, but Harry ignored him. The triumphant grin that spread across Harry's face when he finally got Draco's fly unbuttoned was endearing and Draco wanted to grab the grinning face between his hands and plant a loving kiss on his lips, but that thought rapidly flew from the confines of his mind when Harry's nimble fingers were suddenly _down_ his pants and teasing the hard flesh there. "Harry, I… _oh fuck_…"

Harry had _talented hands_, even when he was piss drunk! It was becoming more and more difficult to stop things. Now Harry was kissing him again, his tongue roaming hungrily in Draco's mouth. Hermione never warned him that Harry got horny when he was drunk! She said he got 'touchy-feely'! This wasn't touchy-feely! This was gropey-grabby and Harry wasn't relenting. How the _fuck_ was Draco supposed to stop this! It felt too bloody amazing! He was ready to drop his trousers and bend over the railing to give Harry as much access as he wanted, and Draco _never bottomed_.

"We're gonna fuck," Harry grunted, and pressed his hard cock into Draco's thigh.

Draco opened his mouth to protest but found himself gasping, "Okay." Harry growled lustfully and managed to unlock his door before grabbing Draco and pressing him against the wall to take another searing kiss. Draco was beyond protesting as Harry's hands were all over him, and they stumbled their way down the hallway to what must be Harry's bedroom. How did it come to this? _And how the fuck am I going to stop things now!_ Was Draco's last coherent thought before Harry pushed him back onto the bed and pounced on him.

**PART TWO**

Harry felt a hand on his forehead as he started to painfully draw himself awake. He moaned involuntarily and seemed to have problems getting his brain to tell his eyes to open.

"Easy there," a soft voice murmured. "Open your eyes slowly, Harry…"

The hand felt lovely on his head. Maybe he was in hospital? The minute he cracked his eyes open, pain shot through his head and nausea bubbled up in his stomach, causing him to slam his eyes shut again. He was going to throw up and he had absolutely no way of stopping it. He was quite convinced he was dying. It even took effort to groan a small warning to the hand and voice who was there next to him. Something erupted inside him and gushed out of him forcefully.

Harry couldn't remember ever being this sick in his life. The hand was still there, now holding his head and another seemed to be rubbing his back. Who the fuck was this? He lived alone, and any other time he was ill, he'd had to take care of himself. As the sickness eased, Harry managed to open his eyes a little and saw that he was being held over a now dramatically soiled bucket. His head was still pounding horribly, but his stomach seemed to be happier now it was empty. He must be hung over, but he couldn't even remember drinking! Oh, wait. The party.

"Uuughnnn…" Harry groaned at his vague memory flash. He finally eased his head to the left and found Draco Malfoy sitting there in just underwear and a nipple ring. "Ohhh fuck, we didn't?" He whimpered, covering his eyes with his hand. The last really clear thought of the previous night left in his brain was dancing with Tonks. Anything following that was patchy and could very well have been dreams. His last clear thought of Draco was pushing him away after the bastard kissed him! Although, there was a flicker of other conversations he couldn't remember having. Did he tell Draco about his wand at some point?

Now, the blond Sex God was sitting here in attire that could only mean one thing – they had fucked. Harry had obviously invited him back home in his drunken oblivion, and months' worth of a sexual drought for Harry had caused him to most probably forcibly draw Draco in between his sheets. Some fucking best friends Ron and Hermione were! They _knew_ his tendency to get a little overzealous whilst pissed. How could they let him leave with Malfoy!

Draco sighed. He placed the bucket on the floor and then gently wiped Harry's mouth with a wet washcloth that had been sitting in his lap. "No, we didn't," he murmured, and Harry could hear an unrecognisable emotion in Draco's voice. Irritation? Regret, maybe? _Yearning_?

"We… we didn't?" Harry asked hesitantly. "Why not? I would've thought you of all people would've taken advantage of me in that state…Besides the fact you are sitting there in your underwear…"

Draco didn't seem to realise he was still rubbing Harry's back, and half of Harry wanted Draco to stop, but the other, more forceful side wanted to melt further into the touch. "You're not freaking out. In fact, you seem quite calm," Draco noted.

"I feel too ill to be freaking out," Harry mumbled. "Why didn't we fuck? Did I want to?"

Draco smirked. "That would be the understatement of the century," he said. "You basically hauled me into the bedroom after sticking your hand down my pants…"

"Oh god, I'm no better than any of your boy toys," Harry moaned, lying back down and shoving his pillow over his face. "I'm a male slut!"

"You passed out before I even got my shirt off," Draco told him with a sigh. "Completely and utterly passed out cold. I couldn't just leave you like that, so I stripped you down to your boxers, got you into bed and then sat with you for a little while in case you woke up really sick. I _was_ genuinely concerned you had alcohol poisoning, so I was watching you pretty closely for the signs."

Harry pulled the pillow from his face. "Was I okay?"

Draco chuckled and nodded. "Obviously. You would be hooked up to various machines in hospital right now if you weren't."

"You knew I was going to be sick though." Harry pointed to the bucket.

"Merlin, Harry, it wouldn't have taken a genius to figure that out. If you woke without a hangover, it would be a miracle. I knew you were prone to vomiting because you had already treated me to an opening act before I brought you home," Draco explained. "Thankfully, as a Healer, it's not foreign for me to be puked on. My pants and boots are a different story, though."

Harry glanced at Draco's clothes, which were hung neatly over the back of Harry's dresser, now obviously cleaned by spells. "Oh. Sorry," he said. "If I didn't pass out, would you have fucked me?"

"I suspect it would have been _you_ fucking _me_," Draco told him. He took his wand from the nightstand and cleaned the bucket. "But I know what you mean, and it pains me to admit that yes, I would've slept with you if you hadn't passed out…"

"Why?"

Draco poured Harry a large glass of water and poured a small vial of potion into it and handed it to Harry. "Drink this and I'll tell you," he said. Harry sat up and took the glass, giving it a wary sniff. Draco rolled his eyes. "It's just something to rehydrate you. You'll be dehydrated from the alcohol and sickness. I'm not going to risk my career by poisoning you. Make sure you just sip it though."

Harry didn't take his suspicious eyes off Draco as he took a small sip from the glass. "You're being nice to me," he said accusingly.

"I'm capable of niceness occasionally," Draco snorted. "I can actually be affectionate at times, too."

"Affectionate with your dick," Harry scoffed.

Draco waited for Harry to get through half of the glass before he spoke again. "Sitting here for the better half of last night watching you closely for any sign that you were about to be seriously ill forced me to think. I never wanted to take advantage of you last night, Harry, but my body disobeyed me. Once you were all over me – literally all over me – I wasn't able to stop myself. When you blacked out, I almost threw up from relief. It hit me at that point just what had happened. I wasn't going to take advantage of you or disrespect you by treating you like all the others, but when it came to the crunch, I couldn't stop myself. I wanted it too much…"

"You just wanted it because I wouldn't give it to you," Harry scoffed. He put the glass back onto the bedside table, only to have Draco take it and hand it back to him.

"No, I wanted it because I've wanted it for a very long time," Draco finally admitted. "Keep drinking."

"Huh?" Harry said in confusion.

"Why do you think I asked Hermione to invite me to the party? And why do you think she agreed?" Draco asked pointedly.

"Because you wanted a night of shagging and you knew there would be viable prospects? I don't bloody know!" Harry cried in exasperation.

"I can walk into any gay club and get a night of shagging, Harry," Draco said with a shake of his head.

"Hermione said she agreed because you're quite charming socially, or some such rot," Harry replied, settling back down amongst his pillows.

Draco gave a short laugh. "She's good," he said. "I honestly thought she would tell you."

"Tell me bloody what!"

"That I'm interested in you," Draco sighed. "For more than just sex…"

Harry was silent for a few moments, glaring into his not quite empty glass. "Bollocks," he finally hissed. "You wouldn't know what a relationship was if it ran up and bit you on the arse. I will not just fuck you, Malfoy, only to have you up and move onto the next conquest when the sun comes up." He threw the covers off and sat on the edge of the bed. "And on that note, how could you possibly know you want to have a relationship with me? You have no idea who I am. I'm a mere dick and arse to you! You couldn't possibly know me well enough to want to do more than shag."

"You shouldn't be up. You need to rest," Draco insisted, grabbing Harry's hand.

Harry shrugged it off and shot Draco an irritated glare. "I'm going to take a crap! Just… get off my fucking back!" He stalked out of the room, rubbing his aching head, and slammed the door behind him.

Draco blew the hair out of his eyes. "Well, at least he didn't tell me to fuck off," he muttered to himself.

Harry padded into his kitchen, yawning and scratching his stomach. He still felt crappy, and a shower would probably help, but he could do that later. Lying around in pyjamas occasionally never hurt anyone. Especially whilst nursing a hangover.

The clink of a spoon against a teacup caught his attention and he groaned inwardly when he found Draco standing in his kitchen making a cup of tea.

"What's it going to take to get you to piss off?" Harry muttered, going to the fridge and opening the door. He gazed into it with disinterest.

"Agree to sit down and talk to me without the verbal abuse," Draco replied. "If your stomach is still upset, this peppermint tea might help." He pushed the mug across the breakfast bar towards Harry.

Harry glanced at the cup and then back up at Draco. "You're a top-notch Healer and you offer me tea to stop me feeling sick?"

"None of the Stomach Settling Potions will ease hangover induced nausea," Draco explained. "Considering everything in your home is Muggle, I highly doubt you have Hangover Draught on hand. You had peppermint tea in your cupboard, so I assumed it was yours and you didn't mind it. I personally think it tastes like parchment, but I'm not the one with an upset stomach."

"You snack on parchment often, do you?" Harry asked in amusement. He picked up the mug and shuffled over to the kitchen table and sunk into one of the chairs.

"Not often, but I ate it once when I was six," Draco said sheepishly. "Pansy told me it would make me fly. Obviously, it didn't work and I am proud to say that you are not the only one with a rather unique scar. It's not a distinct shape, but it's in a distinct place." Harry finally laughed and Draco couldn't help but smile. "So, are you going to let me stay and talk for awhile?"

Harry shrugged and nodded. "Yeah, why not? At least until I feel the urge to crawl back into bed and wallow in my own misery."

"Getting pissed off with telling me to fuck off?" Draco asked, sitting down across from Harry.

"No, just curious what you have to say that's so important for me to understand," Harry replied. He sipped his tea. "Mmm, this is good. Cheers."

"Tea isn't the usual thing someone compliments me on the morning after," Draco said lightly. "For some reason, your compliment means much more to me than numerous declarations about my stamina or my dick."

Harry just blinked at him and took another mouthful of tea. "So, you never did explain why you were in nothing but your underwear when I woke up. Considering we didn't have sex, to be met with the sight of you in rather uh, brief briefs and your nipple ring staring me in the face doesn't quite fit the picture."

"I was bloody uncomfortable. Those fucking pants were pinching me around my sac. I took them off first. Then when it became obvious you were going to be all right and sleep pretty peacefully, I started getting tired myself. I put in a ten hour shift at St Mungo's yesterday; last night was supposed to be my stress relief." Harry snorted as he tried to hold back a laugh. "I washed up a little in your bathroom and then dozed in that recliner thing in your room until you started stirring. I always sleep naked, but you would've freaked at that, so my knickers were the next best thing." Draco smiled then, and Harry noticed how lovely Draco's face was when he smiled. He would give him that much – he was a good looking guy.

"Why are you doing this, Draco? Honestly. Five years is a long time. We've never been on the best of terms. I have absolutely nothing to do with the wizarding world, save for my friends. Isn't your interest in me a bit unfounded and irrational?" Harry asked in confusion. "Is it because you've run out of other prospects, or do you really just want to ride the Boy Who Lived?"

"You're forgetting the minor aspect of me actually wanting you more than five years ago," Draco pointed out. "Maybe I was just biding my time. I figured our paths would cross again eventually. Hermione was insistent you wanted nothing to do with the wizarding world at this point, whilst I'm firmly stuck there because of my work."

"How are you stuck there? You could leave just as easily as I did," Harry said with a shrug.

Draco folded his arms in front of him and shook his head slowly. "I'm a natural Healer, Harry. My ability to Heal is a gift, not a learned skill, unlike many others. I can even do some Healing with just my hands. I'm needed in the wizarding world because I can do things most Healers can't."

Harry gasped. "Your hand on my head this morning? You were Healing?"

Draco nodded. "It wasn't having much affect. I did take away enough of the pain to enable you to open your eyes without blacking out again."

Harry frowned and gazed at Draco's hands. "Um… thanks…" he murmured. This had thrown him; it wasn't something he had expected Draco to say. Harry was finally starting to realise Hermione was right – there _was_ much more to Draco than just a cock in tight pants. "A long time ago, you said… When did you realise you didn't hate me anymore?"

"When you _Sectusempraed_ my arse and nearly killed me," Draco laughed slightly. "You didn't just piss off and leave me. You literally looked horrified over what you had done, and it was then that I realised maybe you and I had a chance to get over the rivalry. Unfortunately, things went arse-up from then on and there was no real resolution until you killed Voldemort. And just before that, we had a rather graphic punch-up, so…"

"You couldn't possibly have known I was gay at that point, considering the fact that _I_ didn't even know!" Harry scoffed and drained the last of his tea from the cup.

Draco summoned the teapot to him and poured Harry another cup. "Don't start drinking the second cup until you are certain you will keep the first one down," he advised. "Of course I didn't know you were gay, you dick. Getting over our rivalry and wanting in your pants are two separate ends of the scale. I found out like everyone else when you came out at the beginning of Seventh Year. I actually realised I fancied you when you waltzed out of the Quidditch changing rooms one day after a match in just a towel to yell at someone. I don't even remember what you were yelling about. I was too busy staring at your arse and being unable to pick my jaw up off the floor. You had a bloody hot body, Harry, and if it's anything now like it was back then, can you honestly blame me for still pursuing you?"

Harry blushed and stared bashfully down into his cup. "Wasn'hot," he mumbled quickly, causing Draco to laugh in response.

Draco placed a gentle finger under Harry's chin and tilted his face up, forcing Harry to meet his eyes. "I assure you, you were very attractive, Harry," he murmured. Their faces were so close. Draco could feel Harry's warm breath on his nose. As Harry opened his mouth to say something, Draco breached the gap between then and pressed his lips against Harry's.

Harry stiffened, but didn't pull away. Draco reluctantly broke the kiss and moved back slightly to catch Harry's reaction. Harry opened his eyes and slowly sucked in his bottom lip as he gazed wide-eyed at Draco. He started to shake his head. "I… no… no, we can't do this!" he cried, pushing back to get away from Draco.

"Why not, Harry! Give me one good reason why not!" Draco pleaded.

"I… I… I…" Harry stammered. "You… we… no! I don't want this! I hate what you are! You're just going to shit all over me eventually! I can't do that again! I can't!"

"Harry, I won't –"

"Just go, Draco," Harry said sadly, holding up hand. "Please, just leave." He hurried to get away, stopping only briefly at the door to throw Draco a regretful look. He bit his lower lip before shaking his head again and disappearing up the hall.

Harry was furiously typing away on his laptop trying to get his latest article written. Why weren't the words just flowing? It was almost two weeks since that dreaded party, and Harry had struggled at work since. Thankfully he was a freelance journalist, so if he wanted to take time off, he could take as long as he wanted. That option was looking more and more appealing as each second ticked away menacingly on the clock.

The intercom on his desk buzzed, and he slapped at it in irritation. "Yes?" he asked distractedly.

"Have you got any appointments this afternoon?" his secretary's voice crackled through the speaker.

"No, I'm leaving early. Just as soon as I get this bastard thing finished," Harry told her, reading over his last paragraph and quickly deleted it in disgust.

"Well, there is someone here to see you and he says it's urgent."

Harry huffed. "Tell him to make an appointment for late next week. I'm taking some time off."

"He wants to speak to you now."

"I can't, Amanda. I have a deadline. This needs to be done. It's a leading story." Harry gulped down his now tepid coffee and nearly gagged. The taste of office coffee was bad enough hot, let alone nearing its expiry.

"He says 'just five minutes'." Amanda fell silent and then her voice dropped to almost a whisper. "I'm scared he's going to cry, Harry. He looks really anxious. Have you dumped anyone recently, because I swear he's carrying on like a desperate ex-lov –"

"FUCK!" Harry swore, cutting her off. "He's blond, isn't he? About six foot and probably wearing something skin tight?"

"Well, he's blond and six foot, but he's wearing a suit. I suppose it _is_ a little tighter than – hey! You can't go in there!"

Moments later, Harry's office door burst open and Draco stood there with a sneer. "Your staff are appalling, Harry! I just wanted five minutes, not a bloody kidney donation!"

Amanda came up behind him and shrugged helplessly at Harry. "I can get security," she offered.

Harry sighed, closing his laptop and shaking his head. "Its fine, Amanda. Thanks. Can you close the door behind you?" His bewildered secretary glanced warily at Draco, probably expecting him to pounce on Harry, and then left them alone.

"I'mreallysorrytobotheryouatworkbutyouwon'tanswermycallsathomeandIwantedtoseeyouagain," Draco blurted out in rush, flushing when he realised how stupid he sounded. "Fuck, that was lame…"

"I agree," Harry said, cocking his eyebrow. "I meant what I said the other week, Draco. I don't want a relationship with you."

Draco strode over to Harry's desk and perched on one of the seats in front of it. "No, you said you didn't want a relationship with someone _like_ me, or something along those lines. I can change, Harry. I haven't been able to stop thinking about you!"

Harry frowned. "How many blokes have you fucked since that morning at my house?"

"That's not fair. No matter what I say it will be the wrong answer!" Draco protested. "Why can't you just give me a chance? I've never been in a serious relationship, Harry. Never. No one has ever been important enough to me to justify commitment on any level, but I want to try with you."

"And where will I be left when you get over your period of commitment-curiosity? Why don't you just marry me, knock me up, and _then_ leave, hey?" Harry snorted and shook his head. "Oh, no, I have an even better one. Wait until I'm _just_ starting to think I can't live without you, then haul out and jump the nearest thing with a dick?"

"What did he do to you?" Draco demanded.

"What?" Harry asked in confusion. "Who?"

"Your ex. You've been extremely hurt and I want to know what he did to you," Draco stated.

"That's none of your business," Harry said abruptly, gathering the papers on his desk and shoving them in his briefcase.

"Good thing I've finished work for the day then, because my arse is staying firmly planted in this chair until you tell me," Draco sniffed, crossing his arms and settling back in the rather uncomfortable chair.

"God! Why are you so fucking infuriating!" Harry hissed, throwing his briefcase on the floor angrily and sending paper flying everywhere. He dropped his head into his hands and made a frustrated noise.

Draco just stayed quiet, frowning in concern at Harry's outburst. He was pushing it, he knew he was, but he couldn't think of any other way to tackle the situation. Harry was obviously still hurting over his previous relationship, and starting any form of relationship with anyone was going to be impossible until faced that. "Will you at least let me buy you dinner?"

"You aren't going to fuck the waiter in the bathroom between courses are you?" Harry asked tiredly.

"We could always go to a chip shop. No waiters there and you can be assured I will keep my hands where they belong," Draco said with a smirk. _On your arse eventually, if I'm lucky, _he added silently.

"That won't work. I'd be worried about the pimply little bloke that wraps the chips. He'd probably agree to a quickie in the storeroom," Harry tossed back.

"Oh please," Draco scoffed. "I have standards."

"Which are? Hot arse equals blow job material, but a hot arse _and_ big dick deserves a shag?" Harry shook his head and shut down his laptop.

"I think you have entirely too much to say," Draco laughed. "Come on, I'll treat you to anything you want to eat."

"All right," Harry agreed with a shrug.

"You're easily pleased," Draco stated, studying his piece of pineapple pizza closely.

"Not necessarily," Harry replied. "I just wasn't in the mood for some posh restaurant. I'm not really that hungry, so pizza is fine for me."

Draco bit the tip off his pizza and chewed slowly, taking in the décor of the intimate Italian pizza place Harry had chosen. "At least it's a decent pizza parlour, I suppose."

"No waiters, but a nice clean bathroom in case you feel an urge to whip the floor washer in for bit of a go," Harry couldn't resist retorted before taking a large bite of his own slice.

"You won't ever run out of barbs, will you?" Draco asked with a laugh. Harry just smiled and didn't answer. "Will you tell me about your ex?"

Harry stopped eating, placing his half eaten slice back on his plate. "He cheated on me. There isn't all that much else to it."

"Did you break up with him?" Draco pressed.

"That's a very mild way of putting it," Harry muttered. "Let's just say I was a little fraught with anger after seeing him shag my… uh… shag this other bloke in our own bed."

Draco didn't miss the slip of the tongue. Who had Harry caught his boyfriend in bed with? In his _own_ bed! Draco himself might be a little free with sex, but he couldn't think of cheating on someone he was in a serious relationship with. He suddenly felt like going after Harry's ex with his wand and the deadliest potion he could lay his hands on, but he highly doubted he would ever know the bloke's identity.

"Stop giving me the eyes, Draco," Harry sighed.

"What eyes?" Draco asked defensively.

"The big grey-eyed innocent look. I'll tell you, but only because I'm sick of you trying to pry info out of me with your eyes," Harry said, picking at the corner of his napkin. "Ron and Hermione have always been my best friends. When I first left the wizarding world, I moved in with a guy who had a room advertised. We became really great friends very quickly. He was just as much my best friend as Ron and Hermione, but on a different level. He was gay also, but we were never attracted to each other romantically. To cut a long, and boring story short, it was _his_ bare arse I saw pounding into my boyfriend of a year and a half when I came home sick from work one day."

"Fuck me, Harry," Draco whispered, horrified. "Are… are you okay?"

"You seem to think I'm not," Harry laughed dryly. "You're probably right. Anyway, I've not seen either of them since. My magic sort of exploded after being dormant for so long and I near destroyed the apartment. Hermione had to come in and fix everything, and then Obliviate them both of my little outburst. As far as they are aware, I screamed at them a bit, then packed my bags and left."

Before Draco could think to hesitate, he reached over the table and grabbed Harry's hand, giving it a comforting squeeze. Harry sucked in a breath, his eyes landing on their connected hands. Draco nearly whipped his hand back, but Harry looked back up at him and a tiny smile danced on his lips. "Thanks," he murmured. "I guess I needed that."

"Anytime," Draco said softly.

"I don't have much of an appetite. Do you want to walk home with me? I only live a few blocks from here," Harry told him. He gulped down the last of his Diet Coke and went to pull out his wallet.

"My treat, remember?" Draco stood up, throwing some Muggle money onto the table for their bill.

The air outside was chilly; their breath creating wispy white puffs. Harry pulled his coat tighter around himself as they started walking down the almost deserted street.

"It's a nice night," Draco commented to break the silence.

"Mmm," Harry agreed.

They walked about a block in silence before it got the better of Draco. "What are you thinking?" he asked a pensive Harry.

Harry drew a deep breath and glanced briefly up at the clear sky. He blinked slowly and then turned to look at Draco. "I'm about thinking about how much I'm going to regret it when I do this…" And with that, he stepped over to Draco, wrapped one arm around his waist and pulled him close into a heated and spontaneous kiss.

It lingered much longer than Harry had anticipated, but as he had dived head first into the unknown waters that was Draco Malfoy, he may as well enjoy the swim. When he finally ended the kiss with a brief lapping at Draco's bottom lip, Draco almost stumbled back in shock.

"Ahhh… umm… wow. I didn't take you as the dominant type," Draco said breathlessly. "Well, you're a much better kisser than I ever dreamt you would be." He reached up and touched his lips.

"Yes, well," Harry said, feeling himself blush despite the cold air. "But you can stop eyeing the park bench there. That wasn't foreplay." Why did he have to joke? Was it to try and hide his true feelings about just how good that kiss had felt to him? Why did it have to feel so right! It was supposed to get the thoughts out of his system so he could tell Draco to just bugger off… it wasn't supposed to make him want the pest even more…

"I told you I would change for you, Harry," Draco murmured. He reached out to tentatively touch Harry's forearm.

"That's the part I'm finding a little hard to believe," Harry replied. He patted Draco's fingers briefly to acknowledge the touch before starting to move on again, and causing Draco's hand to lose contact.

Draco scratched the back of his head before hurrying the few paces to catch up. "I wouldn't ever cheat on your or hurt you like that. I just fuck a lot of people because I can and I have no commitments or responsibilities, other than my job, which as I told you, is independent of my personal life."

Harry exhaled slowly, watching his breath swirl in front of him. "You would give up multi shags a night to remain exclusive to just one person?" he asked and snorted in disbelief.

"Exclusive to _you_," Draco corrected, grabbing Harry's hand to halt their walking again.

Harry turned and gave Draco a slightly exasperated look. "I saw what you were like at the party, Draco. Sex is like… well, booze to you! It goes hand-in-hand with having a good time. In fact, I don't think I saw you drink at all that night…"

"I don't drink."

"No, you fuck instead. How in the hell are you just going to change that?" Harry swiped a hand through his hair and started walking again; a little more quickly this time.

"Maybe it's you I want to be fucking instead," Draco joked with a shrug.

Harry growled in irritation. "You aren't getting it! I'm not going to be a toy for you!"

"Merlin, Harry, I was joking," Draco sighed. "Look, I'm ready for this. You might not think I am, but there is still a lot we need to learn about each other. Can you give me a chance to at least just prove you wrong?"

"I…" Harry started and then sat down heavily on a small wall they had been walking alongside. "No chances, Draco. It's all or nothing. You hurt me and you will never see me again."

"Okay," Draco murmured, placing his hand on the back of Harry's head and bending down to kiss his hair. "All or nothing."

They arrived back at Harry's place. Draco had attentively held Harry's hand the whole way and there didn't seem to be a need for any further conversation at that point.

Harry unlocked his door and then turned to Draco. "So…" Draco said with a smile. "Our first real goodnight kiss? We better make it a good one."

"I actually thought you might like to stay the night," Harry admitted. "No fucking. Just… spending time together. I need to learn to be close to someone again."

Draco cocked his head to the side. "I don't know," he said slowly. "Are you a blanket thief?"

Harry laughed, turning to look at Draco in disbelief. "What?" he asked. "Are you serious? You said you sleep in the buff!"

"All the more reason why I highly value my covers," Draco stated. "So, do you?"

"I don't bloody know! I'm asleep, aren't I?" Harry scoffed, going into the house and turning the lights on. "What would you do if I did steal the covers? Leave?"

"Highly unlikely. It would probably be more along the lines of complaining extensively and trying to steal them back," Draco told him.

"What's the problem then? You can take your sexual frustration out on yanking the covers back," Harry said with a shrug. He went into the kitchen with Draco trailing behind him. "Tea?"

"No, thanks," Draco replied, leaning on the bench. "So, I know you aren't ready for anything really physical yet, but would you be opposed to making out?"

Harry smiled and shook his head. "Straight to the point, aren't you? You say you've never been in a serious relationship, so I take it you've never experienced the joys of just letting things happen; doing things as they feel natural? Have you ever even snuggled with someone?"

"Snuggled?" Draco snorted. "Fuck no, I haven't. I don't plan on it, either."

Harry raised his eyebrows and turned to make a cup of tea. "Then you best be on your way," he said. "I want the complete package with a relationship. If your idea of affection is ramming me one in the shower, then I'm not interested."

Draco pulled a face and scratched his head. "All right, okay! I'll do the _snuggle_ thing," he said with a sneer of emphasis. "But…"

"Oh, there's always a 'but', isn't there?" Harry retorted.

Draco shot him a look that Harry couldn't help but admit was completely adorable. When did this insatiable slut become _adorable_? "Butyou'llhavetoshowmehowtodoit," Draco mumbled and Harry only just caught what he said and chuckled. "This doesn't go beyond these four walls, Potter." He crossed his arms and scowled slightly.

Harry put the teaspoon down and smiled in amusement at… his boyfriend? _Fuck_, he thought to himself, feeling slightly overwhelmed. Nevertheless, he stepped over to Draco and wrapped his arms around him.

They were interrupted by a knock at the door and Draco made a funny snorting noise of irritation and Harry laughed at him. "If you liked that, you'll be a whiz at snuggling, I promise," he teased and earned an affronted look. "Back in a sec."

"Want me to finish making your tea?" Draco offered. "I'm pretty talented in that department, too." He wriggled his eyebrows suggestively at Harry.

"Just make the tea, you walking hard-on," Harry laughed as he went to answer the door. His mouth dropped open in surprise when he saw Ron, Hermione, and Ginny standing there all dressed up. _Uh oh,_ he thought with a nervous gulp.

"Coming out for a drink with us, mate?" Ron asked enthusiastically. "Friday night special?"

"Yeah, come on, Harry." Hermione took his elbow to try and urge him through to his bedroom to get changed.

"No! I've, er, had enough of alcohol for a very long time, thank you very much," Harry said hastily. _What a lame excuse!_ his mind screamed.

"Well, just come for some dancing or something then," Ginny suggested. "It won't be the same without you!"

"Uh –"

"Harry, how many sugars do you take in normal tea? You never told me!" Draco called from the kitchen and appeared seconds later with the teaspoon in his hand. He halted abruptly. "Oh dear…" he enunciated.

Harry glanced helplessly between his friends and Draco, not missing the wink Hermione shot at Draco and Draco's brief grin in return.

"Um, Harry?" Ron asked calmly. "Malfoy is asking you how many sugars you take in your tea, from your kitchen, in your house… Why?"

Harry looked back at Draco, finding him scratching his arm awkwardly. "Draco and I…" he started, and then sighed. Bugger it. If they didn't like it, they could get stuffed. "We've decided to start seeing each other. Romantically."

He was met with a brief silence before Ron started laughing. "Ha, good one, Harry! You would never date someone like Malfoy! Come on; tell us why he's really here."

Harry frowned and pursed his lips, shooting Ron a huffy look. Instead of honouring Ron with an answer, he strode over to Draco, pinned him up against the wall and gave him a deep, slow, and passionate kiss.

Draco melted, fumbling wildly to grab hold of Harry to keep from becoming a pool of mush on the floor. He heard himself make a small whimpering noise of pleasure before he could stop it. It was completely lost on him how Harry managed to reduce him to a simpering heap. It was usually _Draco_ doing the pressing up against walls!

"About fucking time," Hermione scoffed. "Now I can maybe have some peace when you have lunch with me at Hogwarts!" Harry broke away from Draco and just smirked.

"You _knew_ about this?" Ron asked her incredulously.

Hermione shrugged. "I knew Draco was interested in Harry. I must've told him a thousand times to just give him a call or send him an Owl."

"I wouldn't have answered," Harry jumped in.

"See!" Draco cried. "I told you! Ha!"

"You could've just said, mate," Ron huffed, crossing his arms. "I didn't really need the show." He pulled out his wand and advanced on Draco, poking him in the chest with the tip of his wand. "You do _anything_ to hurt him, and I will string you up by your bollocks and personally rip out each and every hair on your body."

Draco raised an eyebrow and peered at Hermione over Ron's shoulder. "Did you know he was into bondage, Granger?"

But Ron wasn't finished. "And if you somehow, by a miraculous force of nature, manage to make him happy and get him to smile again, I will respect you for the rest of my life." Draco stared at Ron in shock and the group fell silent.

"Also, while you're doing your miracle-worker thing, get him to come back to the wizarding world, yeah?" Ginny joked, lightening the awkwardness that had appeared.

"What? Where he can have access to even more potent alcohol? I don't think so," Draco laughed. "I can't keep up with him when he's pissed. Pissed off and sullen one minute, hand down my pants the next!"

"Don't think too much on it," Ron advised smugly. "He tried to get his hands down my pants one time too."

"I did bloody not!" Harry screeched.

"He thought you were Nathan, and you know it," Hermione scoffed, rolling her eyes.

"I know, but it was worth saying it to see Malfoy's face," Ron laughed and Draco flipped him the finger.

"Who's Nathan?" Draco asked. He could work with first names. He would track the arsehole down and –

"A bloke I used to see," Harry answered. "It wasn't long after I left the wizarding world. So, he's the not ex that did the dirty on me, if that's what you're thinking."

_Damn,_ Draco thought to himself. "I wasn't thinking that," he scoffed. Harry just gave him a knowing smile with a tiny twinkle in his eyes that wasn't there before.

"Why don't you both come out for some drinking and dancing, then? Nice club in the city or something? It'll be a great way to break the ice!" Hermione urged.

Harry was torn. He bit his lip and contemplated the situation. Okay, Draco thought he was a freaky drunk, so it wasn't going to do to get pissed and make another fool of himself the first night they were dating. He also had a rather unexpected yearning to just snuggle up with Draco and spend some time getting to know him better. On the other hand, maybe it would do to have his friends around as a sounding board, but he didn't really want to do that, either.

"Why don't we just go for a couple of hours, babe?" Draco suggested. "Then we can come back here like we planned."

Harry shrugged. "All right, but don't call me 'babe'. If you must use pet names, it has to be anything but that," he stated. He didn't remember much of that night, but Draco telling him he called everyone 'babe' was one thing that pinned itself to his inebriated brain matter.

Draco blinked in surprise. "Okay," he said quietly. "I'll just Apparate home and change. I'll be back in a few." He pulled out his wand to leave, but Harry grabbed his hand.

"Wait," Harry said. "Where do you live?" This earned sniggers from his friends. Maybe they were moving a little quickly, but so what? He wasn't going to find out anything about Draco by trying to guess everything about the blond enigma.

"I live in London, also. An apartment not far from St Mungo's. You can come with me while I get changed if you want?" Draco offered.

"I need freshen up here first, though," Harry bargained.

"Sounds like a plan," Hermione commented. She wrote down an address on Harry's notepad beside his telephone. "That's the club we're going to. We'll meet you there in about an hour?"

"All right. See you lot soon," Harry said with a wave, and they were gone.

**PART THREE**

They arrived at a trendy apartment block in a nicely groomed street. It was a Muggle suburb, Harry knew that much, and he was surprised Draco was living here. In the elevator, Draco pulled out a small slip of parchment from his pocket and handed it to Harry.

Harry frowned and unfolded it, finding Draco's apparent address there. "_Fidelius_?" he asked in a surprised tone and Draco nodded. "I thought you were out of danger when Voldemort and your father were killed."

They stepped out of the elevator and Harry found that Draco's home was the only apartment on the top floor of the block. To Muggles living in the block, it probably didn't even appear to exist and Harry was impressed by the planning and security, but still unsure of the necessity of it all.

"I was," Draco confirmed. "That's not why the reason for the tight security. As I'm sure Hermione told you, I'm a pretty well known Healer."

"It was 'top notch' she said," Harry confirmed with a smile. "A specialist… genetic diseases?"

Draco placed his wand and wallet on the table and started peeling off his work clothes. "Yes. Unfortunately, in my line of work, no matter how 'top notch' I am, not all my patients are going to survive."

"Oh, Draco, I'm sorry," Harry gasped. He automatically flung his arm around Draco's shoulders and gave him a small kiss.

Draco kissed him back and then resumed undressing. "It's okay, ba – er, love." He shot Harry a sheepish look and Harry chuckled. "It's my job. Losing a child, though, is always difficult." He ran a hand through his hair and sighed slightly.

"That doesn't really explain the _Fidelius_."

"Family members don't always understand why a Healer couldn't save their loved one…" Draco murmured. "I had trouble with the father of a little lad I lost a couple of years ago. He basically began stalking me because he didn't think I did enough to save his son. His son was terminally ill, and we did all we could, but it wasn't enough. The man died about a year after his son from a heart attack. It was really sad, but he was intent on hurting me as much as he was hurting himself and I needed protection."

"That must've been terrible for you," Harry said quietly.

"Not entirely. It was that little boy who really taught me a thing or two. My whole outlook on life changed because of him. He was my first case with a child under seven years old, and the first child patient I lost. He had more life and happiness in him than the richest, healthiest man in the world, Harry. He knew he was going to die, but he had just been thankful to have lived at all. How's that for a philosophy, hey? From a six year old…" Draco shook his head and smiled. "Don't look so down, love. You learn from experiences like this. I'm sure you, more than anyone, can understand what I mean by that."

Harry cracked a reluctant smile. "Yeah, you're right." Draco was now down to just his trousers and socks, and Harry was very much appreciating the view. Draco's pale, smooth skin was intoxicating to look at and Harry dearly wanted to know what it felt like under his fingers. Draco was toned, but not extensively and his chest had a light smattering of almost invisible blond hair. Harry nearly choked when his eyes landed on an adorable single freckle Draco had just above his right nipple, which proudly showed off his nipple ring. On closer inspection, Harry could see that there was actually a tiny four-leaf clover hanging from the nipple ring, and the mere sight was causing a stirring in his jeans.

Draco smirked. "I have a matching one on my arse," he stated proudly and Harry burst out laughing, realising Draco was referring to the freckle and not the four leaf clover.

"I'm sorry about the perving. It's been a long time since I've seen anyone but myself naked." Harry blushed when Draco placed a warm hand on his cheek.

"You're welcome to admire the view and perv on me whenever you like," Draco told him and then sauntered through a door to the left. "I won't be long. Help yourself to a drink or something."

Harry moved further into the apartment, taking in the surroundings as he lightly fingered his cheek where Draco's hand had been. He swore he almost felt electricity spark through him whenever Draco touched him. It was a foreign feeling Harry had never experienced with any of his other boyfriends.

"Probably just the magic," Harry muttered to himself. It was a small apartment, but immaculately decorated in whites and greys. Very much Draco, Harry decided. There was modern artwork on the walls and attractive indoor plants scattered here and there. A large, wide screen television was mounted on the furthest wall in front of an extremely comfortable looking grey suede lounge suite.

Draco was coming back out of what Harry assumed was his bedroom a lot quicker than anticipated. Harry grinned when he took in Draco's appearance. Tonight there were no skin tight, slutty clothes. Draco was dressed in a nice pair of dark designer jeans which hugged his arse perfectly, and a silvery grey fitted silk shirt. His hair was hanging loose around his face; there was no jewellery, save for a nice watch and a silver ring on his right hand, and there was certainly no over-the-top makeup. He looked very much like someone Harry could see himself being in a relationship for a very long time. Now was Draco himself up for the same challenge?

"You look amazing," Harry breathed. "Who would've thought you could brush up so… so…"

"Normal?" Draco finished with a laugh. "I'm capable of dressing conservatively, Harry. I do have the odd business dinner and meeting to attend, believe it or not. Leather and piercings is not exactly the sort of attire I can appear in to discuss new potions for constipation with my colleagues."

Harry sniggered at the thought. "A hot-shot Healer discussing Constipation Potions?"

"Even the best Healers have patients with minor ailments," Draco scoffed.

"Then I'll know who to come to if I ever," Harry cleared his throat, "feel blocked up."

Draco gave him a light smack in the arm and laughed. "Cheeky shit," he said fondly. "Harry, can I just say something?"

Harry gave him a confused look. "You can say whatever you like."

"Ok, but don't take it the wrong way, okay?" Draco said quickly and Harry's eyes narrowed slightly. "I can tell you're a very touchy person."

"What!" Harry asked incredulously. "What the hell does that mean!"

"Hey, calm down. I didn't mean it in a bad way! Let me finish, okay?" Draco shook his head slightly. "I meant, it's obvious to me you value touch with someone you care about. It's a big and important thing for you, and I can see you're almost physically restraining yourself from touching me more, when it's an automatic reaction for you to want to. So, what I want to say is, stop trying to hold back. I like touch as much as you, I assure you. I'm not going to jump you and slam you up against the nearest wall if you hold my hand or something, ok? I've told you I really want this. I will only sleep with you when you are ready. You need to trust me."

Harry gave him a thoughtful look and then nodded. He stepped over to Draco and snuggled against his chest. "Thanks," he murmured. "That's probably something I needed to hear at this point, before we go any further, you know?"

"You need to tell me what's going on in here sometimes." Draco tapped the top of Harry's head. "I can pick up a few things, but on a whole, you're a mystery to me, Harry Potter," he laughed, giving Harry a sweet kiss. "Ready to go?"

"Hmm, I'm actually seriously considering staying and making out with you on that comfortable looking sofa you have," Harry joked.

"Ohhh really?" Draco smirked. "We have to meet your friends, though. I'm going to hold you to that, though. You can't dangle a snog in front of a reforming slut and not expect him to take a raincheck, you know? I now expect some very pointed groping in the near future."

Harry shrugged teasingly. "I suppose I can see what I can do." He gave Draco's bum a quick tweak before making his way to the front door.

"You're having fun," Hermione stated the obvious when Harry bounded over to their booth and plonked himself down. He proceeded to drink the rest of his Coke in one gulp, followed by a satisfied burp. He grinned at them.

"Yep!" Harry said enthusiastically. "He's a fucking brilliant dancer! My god, I don't think I've had so much fun dancing in a long time!" He was sticky and sweaty from dancing wildly. Draco had been spinning him around the dance floor for close to two hours almost non-stop and he was having the time of his life.

Ginny laughed and nudged Hermione. "Looks like you appreciate his kissing, also. We've looked over at you quite a few times to find Draco with his tongue down your throat, or vice-versa." She took a sip of her drink and winked at Harry.

"Yeah," Harry said dreamily. "He's got nice lips. Hermione, why didn't you tell me that he was interested in me sooner! I could've been enjoying his kisses much sooner than this!" He grinned goofily again and then bounded off in the direction of the bathroom.

"Oh, he's got it bad," Hermione laughed. "Like he really would've listened, too," she scoffed.

"It doesn't matter now," Ginny pointed out. "Draco will work his magic on Harry now, and hopefully bring him back out of his slump. Do you think he might actually get Harry to embrace magic again?"

Hermione gazed over at Draco, who was ordering something from the bartender. "I don't know, Gin, but if anyone can do it, it's Draco Malfoy."

Harry weaved his way back through the crowd. The club was packed and heaving with dancing bodies. He tried to spot a flash of Draco's blond hair, but it was almost impossible in the pulsing colourful lights, and sea of dancing people.

Harry had been waiting in line for the bathroom for close to half an hour. Draco must be starting to get irritated by now. He tried to get Draco to come with him, but Draco had insisted he would wait and needed a cold drink anyway. After a lingering kiss, they had parted and Harry hoped Draco was still waiting for him at the bar.

Someone bumped heavily into Harry, and nearly knocked him flying. Harry made growled in irritation, glaring at the person, who just shrugged and disappeared back into the crowd. "Fucking tosser," Harry mumbled.

The crowd parted slightly and Harry finally got a clear view of the bar. He scanned the area but couldn't find Draco anywhere. Maybe he'd just left? Harry felt his stomach drop to his toes at this thought, coupled with the stark realisation that he didn't want things to go arse-up with Draco.

With a small huff of annoyance, Harry edged his way along the bar, ignoring the bar staff who were asking him if he wanted any drinks. He reached the end of the lengthy bar and when he saw what was at the end of it, he ran painfully into a stool. He didn't feel it though, because at the end of the bar was Draco…

At the end of the bar was Draco, pinned up against the wall by a tall redhead, who appeared to be rubbing himself against Draco's leg and kissing him deeply.

Harry grabbed the bar frantically in a failing effort to stay up right. He made a strangled noise deep within his throat, and could hear someone nearby asking if he was okay. Harry shook his head in response to the unknown voice, not being able to tear his eyes away from the horrible scene before him.

Small stars started to flash in the edges of his eyes; he felt like he was going to pass out. He had to get away. He should've known better! What made him ever think Draco was going to change! He spun around quickly, only to run smack into Ron, who threw his arms out to catch a stumbling Harry.

"Leave me alone!" Harry screamed, pushing Ron off him and trying to get away as fast as he could.

"Harry, wait! It's not what it looks like!" Ron pleaded desperately.

"Fuck you!" Harry growled, feeling shameful tears spill out onto his cheeks. "Let me go! Leave me the fuck alone!" He finally managed to break free and ran for the door. He could hear both Draco and Ron calling after him, but he ignored them, disappearing out into the quiet street and pouring rain.

Harry must have run near ten blocks before exhaustion overcame him and he fell heavily against a brick wall. He looked up through his drenched hair, wet from tears and raindrops and found a small street stall selling the morning paper. It was only then he realised it must be extremely early in the morning.

His stomach was sick from hurt and he just felt like curling up in a miserable ball and crying. He didn't care where. How had he let himself get hurt again? He wasn't supposed to get hurt again!

Harry fumbled around in the wet pocket of his jeans and pulled out a soaking ten pound note. He blindly handed it over to the vendor. "Marlboro and lighter," Harry said tearfully and the man handed him the box of cigarettes with a lighter, shooting Harry a look of pity. Harry took them and moved on without taking his change.

It was only raining lightly now, so Harry managed to light-up, fumbling with the lighter. He inhaled, choking on a sob and the cigarette smoke, tears streaming down his face while he continued to smoke the offending cigarette.

He walked about a block more, getting through three cigarettes in the process before he came to a small wall. He sat down on it heavily, slumping over to cradle his pounding head in one hand and letting the smoke dangle between his fingers in the other. Before he had a chance to stop himself, he was overcome by a deep wave of wrenching sobs. _Why does it hurt so much_? he thought miserably to himself. They'd only come together earlier that day, but it was enough time to convince himself he wanted Draco. _Draco… THAT FUCKING BASTARD!_

"I can't have you dying an early death," a quiet voice said from above him and his cigarette was gently eased from his fingers. Harry looked up to see Draco stub the smoke out on the wall and flick the butt away.

"Fuck off!" Harry seethed. "I hate you!"

The rain was starting again; both of them were soaking wet, but Draco sat down on the wall next to Harry and ignored the liquid from the heavens. "I'm not going anywhere. I have been searching for you since you ran away. I followed a trail of drunks, prostitutes, and taxi drivers who all spotted you at some point. I was eventually able to piece together what route you took, and what state you were in…" He tentatively rested a hand on Harry's leg and Harry jumped back as if he had been burned, roughly shoving Draco's hand from him.

"Don't fucking touch me, you filthy bastard!" Harry spat. "What do you care if I die an early death!" He pulled the cigarette packet and lighter from his pocket, throwing it angrily into the street, sending the plastic shattering on the cobblestones. "I could walk out in front of the next double-decker and you wouldn't give a flying fuck!"

Draco swiped his wet hair back out of his eyes. "It's not what you think, Harry! Please let me explain!"

"NO! Just looking at you makes me want to vomit! You make me _sick_! How dare you do this to me after all the fucking rot you've been spouting all afternoon about wanting to change for me! You are a disgusting, nasty fucker, Malfoy and I want _nothing to do with you_!" Harry jumped up but Draco seized him by the wrist, grabbing him so hard it hurt, and Harry cried out when Draco's nails accidentally sunk into his skin.

"Fuck, I'm sorry," Draco gasped, letting go of Harry's hand. "Harry, that slimy arsehole was coming on to _me_! He tried feeling me up when I was at the bar, and when I wasn't forthcoming, he slammed me against the wall and started snogging me!"

"Why should I believe you!" Harry asked desperately. He was exhausted and cold. He wanted to go home and at that point, he didn't care if he never saw Draco again.

"Because I want us to work, Harry!" Draco cried, throwing up his hands. "Ron saw the whole thing. In fact, he thumped the guy right after you left. I was too busy almost gagging in pain to react. The guy grabbed my bollocks really hard, and it hurt…"

Harry whipped around, wiping his wet face on the back of his hand. "He hurt you?"

Draco nodded. "I suspect there is bruising. I can Heal it later."

Harry sunk slowly back down onto the wall next to Draco. "You were hurt, and you walked all this way to find me?" he asked in a tearful voice.

"Yes," Draco sighed, hanging his head. "I wanted to make sure you were okay. Even if I _did_ know exactly how you were going to react. I'll understand if you want to end it all, but I just hope you can give me the benefit of the doubt and believe me when I say this guy came onto me. I was trying to get him off me. I can whip my nuts out for you to check for bruising, if that's what it will take."

Draco sounded as exhausted as Harry felt. There was no grey area here. They either went their separate ways, or moved forward together and the ball was entirely in Harry's court. Draco was still hunched over, gazing tiredly at his feet as he waited for Harry's answer.

Harry drew a deep breath and then coaxed Draco's face up to look at him. After a brief intense look, Harry leant in and kissed Draco gently. Their arms wrapped around each other, and they melted into a wet embrace. It was intense and desperate. Both were needy to prove to the other that this is the place they wanted to be.

The rain was pelting down again, and the street was deserted because of it. The area was only lit by a single street light a short distance away, and a phone booth nearby their wall.

Draco broke the kiss, still clinging to Harry's drenched shirt. "I think I'm ready for you to show me that snuggling now," he murmured with a small chuckle.

"And I think I'm ready to show you…" Harry answered, pressing his cheek against Draco's. "Will you take us home?" And with that, Harry Potter took the first step back to the wizarding world, as Draco wrapped his arms around Harry and Apparated them both into Harry's home.

Draco grabbed another towel and wrapped it around Harry's shoulders, rubbing his back vigorously. Harry was perched on his closed toilet lid, wrapped in about five towels, and he still couldn't stop the violent shivering. He had showered when they got home, and it had helped briefly, but he had just started trembling again upon stepping out of the cubicle.

"Did that guy do any damage? Did you fix yourself?" Harry asked. Draco had Apparated back to his own home while Harry was in the shower to pick up some dry clothes and potions. Despite Harry's protests, he had been adamant that Harry was likely going to have caught a cold at the very least from the rain, and he _would_ be taking Healing potions for it, or else. Draco found Harry shivering in the bathroom upon returning and had immediately started fussing over him.

"Oh hell, I didn't even think to check." Draco tucked the towel around Harry and then shifted his own aside to peer down and examine his balls. He was rolling them in between his fingers, checking for any damage and Harry drew a sharp breath as he watched Draco do this. He also felt himself flush deeply, but told himself it was probably just a fever. Draco didn't seem to be bothered by doing this in front of Harry. In fact, it seemed to be the most natural thing in the world, and Harry was hesitant to admit he liked the familiarity Draco was exhibiting to him. "Hmm, they're bruised, and the arse scratched my left nut."

"Does it hurt?" Harry asked in concern.

"It does now you reminded me of it," Draco laughed. "I'll be back in a sec." He righted the towel around his waist and left the room. Harry's brain was now just replaying over and over again the scene of Draco's standing there peering at his balls… only a couple of feet from Harry's face. Harry groaned when he felt his dick start to get hard. He was sitting there in just a towel! A hard-on was going to be about as obvious to Draco as a hoard of Death Eaters in drag dancing on their roof.

Draco came back a few moments later and he had his wand in between his teeth, and a small drawstring bag nestled under his arm. He hastily shoved the potions and his wand onto the vanity, and started digging around to find what he needed. He pulled out a vial of milky looking potion, shoved his wand back in his mouth and went to perch on the rim of the bathtub. He shot Harry a smile and then went about tending to his injuries, giving Harry a complete eyeful of everything nestled in between his legs.

"There," Draco stated with a nod, covering himself back up with the fluffy white towel. He got up and started rubbing Harry's back again when he saw Harry still shaking from the cold. He upended the bag of potions into the sink so he could see them better, the whole while not stopping his rubbing to warm Harry. Harry was rather impressed to realise that Draco could multitask without batting an eyelid, which could come in _very_ handy in the future.

Draco muttered a few quick spells and tutted softly. "You're about two steps from a full-blown flu, love. You're feeling sick, aren't you? Don't lie to me, the spells already told me the answer."

"You got me," Harry said through chattering teeth. "Can you fix me?"

Draco chuckled. "I can Heal you, mostly," he replied. "I don't think I'm able to fix Harry Potter with just these hands." He wriggled his fingers at Harry and earned a weak laugh.

"What about other parts of you?" Harry asked quietly.

Draco stilled his search in his bag of potions. "What?"

"I want us to make love," Harry told him softly.

Draco shook his head and went back to rifling through his bag. He pulled out two potions and popped the stoppers out, handing them to Harry. "No, Harry. I think we should wait. You need to be certain about this. We've only just gotten together. It's probably too soon and I don't want you to regret it later."

Harry downed the potions, and started to feel them work almost immediately. He also felt a warmth seep into his skin, and realised Draco must've given him something for that too. "Draco, I don't just fuck anyone. I've never been the spontaneous sort. If I want to do something, it's because I've thought about it and want it. I want this, and I want you."

Draco was visibly torn. "It's nearly four in the morning, Harry. We should go to bed and think about it when we wake up."

"Promise me something then," Harry requested, standing up and dropping the excess towels on the floor.

"Anything," Draco murmured.

"If I wake up in the morning and still want this, will you make love to me?" Harry asked. He shuffled closer to Draco and rested a hand on Draco's waist.

"No," Draco whispered with a shake of his head. "I want _you_ to make love to _me_."

Harry smiled, taking Draco's hand and lead him into his dimly lit bedroom. They stood next to the bed together and Harry slipped the final towel from around his waist, leaving him naked for Draco to see. He was hard and wanted Draco to see this; he needed his new boyfriend to know he was more than ready for it.

Draco's eyes danced over Harry's body and he licked his lips. Harry halted the action by leaning in and meeting Draco's tongue with his own. They kissed lovingly for a few moments before Draco allowed Harry to remove his own towel. They gazed hungrily at each other; studying every inch of each other's skin. Now wasn't the time for intimate touching, however. It was just the first step to familiarity with each other.

With a final peck on Draco's lips, Harry pulled him into bed, drawing the covers up over them. "Sweet dreams, honey," he whispered, snuggling in to Draco's side.

"Not doubt about that, love," Draco replied, revelling in the feeling of Harry pressed against his side.

"Put your arm around me and throw your leg over mine," Harry mumbled sleepily, and Draco did as he was told. "Welcome to snuggling."

Draco smiled to himself as Harry drifted off to sleep in a chorus of light snores. "I think I could get used to this," he whispered into Harry's hair. Moments later, he was asleep himself.

**PART FOUR**

Harry woke slowly with stark realisation that he couldn't breathe! _Oh fuck_, Harry thought. _I'm dying!_ Something heavy was pushing on his chest! He cracked his eyes open, only to realise sheepishly that he wasn't dying, but he might just be in Heaven…

Draco was fast asleep with his head on Harry's chest and an arm nestled protectively around Harry's stomach. His leg was curled around Harry's, and Harry smiled in amusement when he felt Draco's prominent morning erection pressing against his thigh.

Harry was basically stuck where he was until Draco woke up, unless he chose to move and inevitably disturb his sleeping boyfriend. He didn't have to wait long, though. Draco started stirring. He suddenly sneezed in his sleep and woke himself up with a start. He peered up blearily at Harry and then broke into a smile.

"You're still here…" Draco croaked, his voice thick from sleep. He also sounded like he had a blocked nose. It seemed Healers weren't immune to the odd cold either. He dropped his head back onto Harry's chest with a sigh. "You feel nice."

Harry ran his fingers through Draco's hair as Draco cuddled in closer to him. Turns out that Draco was a natural snuggler. "Course I'm still here," Harry chuckled. "It's my bed, remember?"

"Oh yeah," Draco murmured. "I'm not really used to this…"

"It's ok," Harry assured him. "I plan to do this a _lot_ more, so you will get ample practice."

"Ungh, I'm ill. I have to piss and get to my potions," Draco moaned. "Carry me?"

Harry laughed. "Are you serious?" he asked incredulously.

Draco rolled on his back and laughed weakly. "Not really, but it sounded good. Hmmf, I hate mornings. You should probably be aware I'm not a morning person by any stretch of the imagination."

"It isn't morning, so you have no excuse," Harry pointed out. "I will give you leeway because of the cold, though."

"What? What time is it?" Draco pulled himself up and sat on the edge of the bed, a wide yawn on his lips.

"Unless my clock has stopped, it's nearly two thirty in the afternoon," Harry stated. "My answering machine is probably going to be full of frantic messages from Ron and Hermione asking if I'm okay."

Draco shrugged. "Fuck it. Let's just enjoy the peace while it lasts. I have two days off. Well, a day and a half now, so lets just practice this snuggle thing more." He turned to take Harry's hand and gave his fingers a kiss before dragging himself off the bed and padding to the bathroom.

Harry gave Hermione a quick call to assure her he was fine. She interrogated him about Draco, and Harry just told her that they had spent the night together, but it was completely innocent. She seemed satisfied with his answer, and ended the call by making him promise to tell her the whole story when they met up again.

Harry had then hurried to the second bathroom on the other side of his house to brush his teeth and wash up a little. He didn't bother getting dressed. Instead, he just returned to bed and slipped back in between the covers.

Draco came back, raking his hands through his wet hair. He'd taken a quick shower and was now just in his underwear. He leant against the door jamb and smiled at Harry. "I might just head home, love," he said.

"What? Why? Don't you want to stay for a bit longer?" Harry asked anxiously.

"Of course I do," Draco chuckled. "I just don't want to push you."

Harry patted the bed beside him, so Draco came over and sat down. "I meant what I said last night, Draco. I still want you today…"

Draco gazed deeply into Harry's eyes. "You want us to sleep together," he said softly and Harry nodded. "There's something you should know."

"Okay," Harry said hesitantly. "Hop into bed?"

Draco slid in next to Harry and sat so their legs were touching. "I told you last night I wanted you to make love to me," he started and Harry nodded slowly again. "I've only ever let one other person do that to me, and that was back in school."

"Oh," Harry said in surprise. "You mean all those other…"

"Mmhm," Draco confirmed. "I topped each and every one of them. Like I told you, it was just sex, Harry. It was a bit of fun. None of them had a problem with bottoming for me."

"What did you tell them when they wanted you to bottom?" Harry asked curiously.

Draco laughed. "Nothing. I always made it quite clear straight up that I didn't bottom. With casual sex, more often than not it's a one-off thing. If the guy didn't want to bottom, we would just move on to someone more suitable to our needs."

Harry screwed up his nose. "I don't know how you do all that. Just the thought of letting that many blokes touch me makes my skin crawl. No offence, but it's not my idea of fun."

"Does the amount of blokes I've been with bother you?"

Harry frowned thoughtfully. "No," he said, even a little surprised by his own answer. "I would never do it myself, but if you are faithful to me while you are with me, then it's really irrelevant to me what you did before."

"You seemed rather vocal about my conquests the night of that party," Draco pointed out.

"Ummm," Harry said, biting his lip. "I think I was envious that you had the gall to do that. You didn't seem to give a shit about anyone or anything, and _that's_ what bothered me. So, of course, I abused you because of it to hide my true feelings. More because I didn't get it at the time."

"But you do now?" Draco took Harry's hand and squeezed it.

"Not really," Harry admitted. "I don't get why anyone would want to do that just for the sake of having fun. I've always put sex way up there as an important part of a relationship. A way to show your love, so to speak."

"You've never just had casual sex?" Draco asked.

"Of course I have," Harry scoffed. "It never did anything for me. It was just… getting off. I want more from someone than just something I can manage with my right hand."

Draco was silent for a few moments. "Are… are you sure I'm the one you want to give that to you?" he asked in almost a whisper. "I don't know if I can, Harry. I'm so fucking scared I'm going to hurt you. I want this, but I couldn't live with myself if I hurt you."

Harry swallowed and hugged Draco close to him. "I'm sorry. It's my fault you're feeling like that. I've been harping on so much about not wanting to be hurt, you must be feeling that it's almost an impossible thing to achieve."

"A little," Draco admitted. "But you have every right to be like that! No chances, you said. I don't want chances, Harry. I want to get this right the first time, and I don't want you to regret taking a slut for a boyfriend. I also need you to help me be perfect at this."

Harry responded by kissing Draco deeply, urging Draco to lie back on the bed. He never broke the embrace as he moved to straddle Draco's hips. He ran his hand softly down Draco's torso, and cupped Draco's growing erection through the soft cloth of his tight underwear.

Draco moaned faintly into Harry's mouth, rocking his hips forward to press into Harry's palm. The kiss intensified, their tongues sliding together and tasting each other. Harry moved his hand to slip his fingers beneath the waistband of Draco's briefs and stroked the hardened flesh nestled there.

Draco pulled back. "Take them off," he gasped, lifting his hips to accentuate his point. Harry climbed off Draco and gently eased Draco's underwear down his legs, leaving them both naked together once again. Draco was lying there panting, watching Harry closely for his next move.

Harry brushed Draco's hair from his eyes, smiling at him. "You're gorgeous," he stated. He leant over and pecked Draco lightly on the lips before moving further down his body. He swiped his tongue over Draco's chest, coming to his chosen destination: Draco's nipple ring – something he had wanted to explore from the minute he knew Draco had it. He wrapped his lips around Draco's nipple, swirling his tongue over the silver adornment.

_Oh fuck,_ Harry thought breathlessly to himself. This was extremely erotic and Draco was arching his back and keening in response to the sensations Harry's tongue was sending through him. Harry kissed his way lightly down to Draco's stomach. "Tell me why you got your nipple pierced, gorgeous," he prompted, before lapping at Draco's beautiful, neat bellybutton.

"Uhhhmmm," Draco mumbled distractedly. He couldn't for the life of him fight through the physical feeling swelling in his body to remember why the fuck he chose the nipple ring.

"Did you think it would be hot?" Harry purred, still moving lower down Draco's body. "Erotic? Did you like the pain…?"

"Fuck no. I'm not a masochist," Draco said with a gasping laugh. "You're a talker," he stated.

"Hey?" Harry asked with a smirk.

"You like to talk during sex. I'm not used to it. I have trouble getting my brain and dick to work interchangeably," Draco warned.

"How about getting your dick and your mouth to work interchangeably?" Harry murmured, climbing over Draco and shuffling back slightly so Draco's mouth had access to his dick. "How do you feel about sixty-nining?"

Draco almost choked on his breath. "Holy fuck, Harry!" he squeaked. "You're kneeling over me with your dick and arse in my face and you think I'm going to _oppose_!"

**SEXUAL CONTENT CENSORED**

With one final thrust, Harry cried out Draco's name and came hard, gasping for his breath as he revelled in the orgasmic tremors running through him. He flopped onto Draco's wet back, pulling out in the process, and snaked his arms around Draco's waist to just hold him while they experienced the post-coital bliss for the first time together.

Eventually, Draco wriggled beneath Harry with a small chuckle. "Pins and needles," he grunted weakly, so Harry rolled off him only to have Draco immediately cuddled into his side with a satisfied sigh. "That's better."

"For someone who has never snuggled before, you sure are demanding," Harry laughed.

"I have a lot of time to make up for," Draco murmured. After a few moments of comfortable silence, Draco traced his hand over Harry's chest. "So, do you think we have a chance, love?" he asked tentatively.

Harry shook his head. "No chances, gorgeous," he whispered. "We don't need them." He turned his face and kissed Draco lovingly to show him where they were headed – together – from that point on.

_- fin -_

**SEQUEL TO FOLLOW:**

**TITLE: Only One Chance**

**SUMMARY: **Sequel to 'No Chances' When Harry decides to return to the wizarding world, Draco is right there beside him. Soon, however, Draco is forced into the most difficult and heart-wrenching situation he will ever have to face in his life…


End file.
